


Cursed

by Apocraphex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocraphex/pseuds/Apocraphex
Summary: EVERYONE/Sasuke. The cursed seal by Orochimaru works a little...differently.Originally posted on AFF in 2006-07-16Posted here for archiving purposes.





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so here's another SasUKE fic. I've had this in mind for months now, but it's taken so long to write it. :(  
> This fic is pretty much a PWP, it runs alongside the canon but the way Sasuke's cursed seal works is a little different from canon. It's all just an excuse to pair Sasuke up with all the guys from the series.  
> Any thoughts on which pairing you'd LOVE to see more than once and which pairing you'd rather chew your leg off in half than even imaging, just let me know.

Orochimaru leered at the boy in front of him. The younger brother of Uchiha Itachi quivered, seemingly unable to fight. Next to him stood his female team-mate, whom Orochimaru easily had frozen in place by fear by the simple jutsu he'd performed on her. Without wasting any time, now that the hindrance of the Kyuubi boy was out of the way, Orochimaru formed the hand seals needed for him to extend his neck and before Uchiha Sasuke even knew what happened, the man's teeth had sunk into his skin where his neck met shoulder. Sasuke couldn't help but to scream at the intense pain, it felt as if poison was being inserted into his body, burning its way throughout his body via the veins. Orochimaru lifted his mouth from Sasuke's skin with a lick to catch the drops of blood that escaped from the wound as three black markings took its place beside it. Sasuke tried to hold back a scream, but failed. He gripped his neck as the pain intensified, making his knees shake and unable to hold his slight weight he fell down to the ground. His body grew hot and he seemed unable to breathe. He writhed on the ground, his hand still clutching over the cursed seal, while Orochimaru watched with a satisfied smirk.

''You're beautiful when you scream, Sasuke-kun.''

Sasuke couldn't hear him, he was in too much pain. Sakura gasped and tried with all her might to move closer to Sasuke and help him, but as her eyes locked with Orochimaru's, she fell back into the frozen stance as her mind was overcome by an illusion jutsu.

The snake watched the young body before him thrash about for another minute before he moved his hands to lower his pants. He kneeled on the ground, settling between Sasuke's spread legs as he ripped the young Uchiha's clothes off of the sweating body. Sasuke tried to put some sense into the situation, he tried to crawl backwards and away from the snake, to press his legs together to hide his groin, but all his efforts were in vain.

Orochimaru spread the legs apart and let his long tongue dart out to mockingly caress the pale thighs. Sasuke closed his eyes in embarrassment as he felt the tongue move higher up and finally entering him. He hissed as he renewed his efforts to move away, but the pain in his neck was still too much to handle, and his body felt as if it was on fire. He did not have the strength to escape. He cast a glance over at Sakura, but the girl stood frozen in place, probably dealing with some mental illusion.

He could feel the tongue moving around within him, and he felt as if he were going to puke with disgust. But as quickly as it had entered him, it withdrew. Sasuke held his breath, he wanted this madness to be over but something inside of him warned for something worse to come.

Orochimaru chuckled as he guided his engorged shaft between the Uchiha's cheeks. Without warning, he thrust inside the boy, making Sasuke scream out anew with all the pain and anguish.

''You're so tight, Sasuke-kun'', the snake moaned as he started to move deeper and faster. Sasuke let out a sob of despair, trying his best to regain control of his body and move away from the man and kill him. ''I'm going to make you love this, to make you crave for more'', Orochimaru grunted out in between thrusts. ''You'll come searching for me to satiate you.''

With that he came, shooting his seed deep within Sasuke's body. The young boy had stopped screaming, not finding enough air to do so. Orochimaru remained within him as his tongue dashed out to wrap around the flaccid length, moving up and down the shaft and encouraged it into hardness despite Sasuke's pleas. He forced the boy to ejaculate and he licked his lips before placing a chaste kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

 

*

 

When Sakura came to, the snake was long gone. The forest was dead silent and she had to take a minute to recollect what had happened. She remembered looking into yellow eyes, and then... She shuddered and turned around to search for her team mates when she spotted the body lying on the soft grass.

''Sasuke-kun!''

Sakura hurried as fast as she could towards him but came to an abrupt halt when she took in the sight before her. Sasuke laid naked on the ground, his legs were still spread apart. Blood, so much blood and some white things she didn't want to identify was covering his groin, his thighs and the ground. His eyes were clenched shut and he panted heavily, his throat making odd noises as it was too dry from all the screaming. His right hand was wrapped over the left side of his neck in a death-grip.

Sakura didn't know what to do. Tears fell down her cheeks as she sat down, wrapping Sasuke within her arms and dragging him towards her, screaming his name.

Sasuke moved wildly, fighting to get out of her grasp. Her touch was burning him! He screamed out in pure agony and Sakura had no choice but to let him go.

She needed help, she could not save Sasuke on her own! She turned around and her eyes searched frantically for the blond.

''Naruto!! Naruto, we need your help!!! Sasuke, he is...'' She went silent as she spotted Naruto's unconscious form, still hanging by the kunai through his jacket on the tree where she last saw him.

Naruto couldn't help her. And Sasuke was in too much pain to do anything by himself. The tears started to run freely as she looked back at Sasuke, whom lay on his side with his back against her, trying his best to stop the screaming that tore itself out of his throat.

''Sasuke, I promise I will help you! I will not be a burden this time!''

She looked surprised down at her hand. Sasuke had turned to face her and held her hand for comfort. Their skin burned each other to the degree that they both were likely to receive extreme blisters, but she didn't care. Sasuke needed her and she would do whatever she could to help him. Sasuke's hold tightened and he let out another scream before losing consciousness.

 

*

 

Three shadows peered into the small camp that Sakura had set up in the large hollows under a tree in order to take care of her team mates. Both boys were unconscious and Sakura her self were slightly dosing, but keeping her mind at attention at whatever threat that might come their way.

Dosu, a young man whose face was covered with bandages, chuckled to himself, ''Found you.''

 

*

 

Sakura was fighting with all her might to keep herself from falling asleep. She was exhausted and her eyelids were so heavy. But she had to watch over Sasuke and Naruto...

''Can you wake Sasuke? We want to fight him.''

She looked up with surprise at the sudden voice, how could she not have sensed anyone nearing the camp? She slowly reached for a weapon, but opted to ask these guys out straight forward and stood up, her face stern.

''What is your purpose? We know that someone named Orochimaru is behind all of this.'' She saw that the three newcomers reacted to the name and continued. ''What is that weird bruise on Sasuke-kun's neck? You want to fight him after you did this to him?''

''We have our orders'', Dosu said. ''Step aside or we will kill you.''

Sakura made no move and the three jumped towards her. She smirked as she cut a thin string, letting lose a trap. A large log went flying towards the attackers, but Dosu placed his hand upon it and blew it apart. Sakura gasped. The three were coming closer and she could not fight them on her own.

''Konoha Senpuu!''

Rock Lee kicked the three away and landed in front of Sakura, ready to protect her at whatever cost.


End file.
